Circuit breakers, protective relays, motor contactors, disconnects and other devices that disconnect power from a load often include one or more contacts. Typically the contacts are mechanical contacts that open and close. When open, the contacts have a space in between the contacts sufficient to prevent current flow through the contacts. A common method of disconnecting power is to include a trip circuit that opens the contacts. Often the trip circuit includes windings and uses an electromagnetic force to open the contacts.
Often a set of contacts that disconnect power to a load includes an auxiliary contact that opens in response to the contacts being open. The auxiliary contact may be used to disconnect auxiliary power that energizes a circuit to open the set of contacts. The auxiliary contact may not be rated to handle a sustained current and may be damaged if current flows through the contact for an extended time period or may open and have an arc across the contacts of the auxiliary contact, which may damage the auxiliary contact.